Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{4}{8}-1\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{4}{8}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {1} + {\dfrac{4}{8}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{4}{8}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 4 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{2}{4}-\dfrac{1}{4}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{1}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{1}{4}$